Twinkle Shimmer Shine
by Fangirlno.90463
Summary: AU - She had reasoned long ago that understanding was overrated. RoadxLavi


**Yeah, so I've decided I think this couple is really weird and interesting to write because it doesn't really make any sense. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray man or any associated characters and settings**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It was a warm night. And night always had been her favourite kind of day.

She leaned back on the grassy incline. Her body sat back to recline on a pair of thin, smoothly tanned arms. Her head tilted back and she looked at stars with a view unobstructed by the reaching branches of the tree behind her.

They twinkled in a cold, distant way. Insignificant as one, yet entirely significant as many. A significance all humans paled in comparison to. Bright spots of light in a blanket of nighttime black. They could be considered a different world of constrasts. Guardian angels to cold judgement. Warm feelings to lonely darkness. Seemingly constant, realistically varied. All in all, they were entirely more bad than good. Little else could be said about them. A pout formed on youthful lips.

Why people found stars comforting, Road would never know. She found them irritating.

Who were they, to look down on her?

Now candles, on the other hand, were absolutely superior.

Sharp, easy to stab into things, and they could break darkness just as easily, if need be. Their purpose was the same, but they were avaliable at all times. And yet they were humble, because Road never felt intimidated by candles. She decorated her room with them, used them as toys, loved them like pets. She found them far more interesting than stars. Perhaps because they were so easy to understand.

Or perhaps because it was possible for her to understand them.

Road wished good luck on those who attempted to understand entities that were little more than specks in a sky of one million.

Then she snorted and wondered when she'd become so sentimental.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

She smirked as she recognised the voice.

"Cheap bastard. Is that really all they're worth to you?"

Road rolled her head to the side and looked at the red-headed boy. He stood beside her in a loose shirt and jeans and she thought maybe her sleep-clothes left her under-dressed. She raked her eyes up his form slowly.

Because one thing Lavi Bookman had always been, was severely attractive.

His bandana was nowhere to be seen and messy red mixed with skin not quite as pale as her cream-coloured dress, but not as dark as hers and a flash of one green eye. She sighed petulantly and considered his ever-present eye-patch. Road wanted to know why it was there, and she was wont to wonder over things she didn't know. But should her mother ever find out she asked . . .

Regardless, it was really a shame. Such a lovely green.

"The daughter of the house shouldn't use that kind of language."

He grinned and for a moment Road was caught off guard. Because he had most certainly noticed her lingering gaze. But she did not blush, she did not look away, and she was not apologetic. Road had always wondered wether her lack of reaction to his teasing was to make him leave or keep him around. She didn't really care enough to find out. Either way she was amused, because Road teased other people a lot, but it was rarely the other way around.

Perhaps she should remind him of that.

"Her annoying tag-a-long should know what age he's living in."

His grin disappeared and Road inwardly sneered in triumph. Though she didn't show on the outside, Road fought a giggle because she knew he knew she'd said it that way on purpose. He didn't rise to the bait though, and Road thought maybe she wasn't pushing hard enough.

"It's easy to forget here," he replied quietly.

Road sat up straight and clenched a fistfull of grass in her right hand. Slowly ripping the strands apart, she hid a grin in shaggy curtains of short, black hair.

"For someone with a supposedly good memory, you forget a lot of things, junoir."

He sighed, and she heard him slump down into the grass beside her. She peeked sideways and saw him lie down with his fingers laced behind his head. She traced the line of his form with her eyes, shredded grass sprinkling fom her finger tips.

"I don't forget, I ignore."

"Silly thing to do, don't you think? It won't go away, it'll get worse."

He tensed. Road admired the flex and stretch of his muscles in the moonlight. They were barely visible under his shirt and she was thinking that maybe some time she should make an effort to get it off.

"Do you like them?"

He open his closed eyes in surprise.

"What?"

Road smiled secretively, twirling the stem of a daisy she had found around her index finger.

"Stars. I find them irritating, and I was wondering what you thought."

He looks unnerved that she's changed the subject, because usually she loves to dig up people's fears, hopes and problems. The sort of secrets that are supposed to reside only in dreams. Road reads them like the pages of a book, exploits them and throws them down in plain sight, because she can.

But today she has no interest in digging up his secrets. She knows them already and at the same time she doesn't. Of the people she's met in her longer-than-you'd-think life, he was the hardest to read. He had no idea what she'd found in his dreams anymore than she had.

"I don't think about them."

Road gazed from under her lashes. He closed his eyes again.

"What do you think about?"

"Rainbows."

Her choke was brief before she started giggling. He was known for his jokes, after all.

"Hey, I was being serious!"

Her nose wrinkled and her laughter cut off. She considered that. It was mock-hurt written on his face, but his half-smile was only that. A half-smile.

"Ew. Really?"

He grinned lazily again, and she quietly marvelled at his easy recovery. But he was also easily broken.

"Yeah. They're suprisingly common, but people are amazed by them. They look just a half, but the rest is hidden from sight. And they're pretty to look at."

Just like him, Road mused silently. So different and similar to her. They were a strange pair, and Road wondered why he always seemed to turn up whenever she wanted to talk to someone who she couldn't break because they were already in pieces. She found him fascinating. And she thinks maybe he found her interesting too.

Was it him who went looking for her, or the other way around?

Maybe they took it in turns.

Road shifted closer to him and placed an arm across his body to lean on. She looked down into one, suddenly open, green eye. He was not surprised, and she thought maybe she missed the look he'd had the first few times.

She didn't understand him, because he didn't understand himself. Perhaps that was why she found him so intriguing.

She leaned closer until she could feel his warm breath on her lips, and stopped. He didn't move, and in that pause, she wondered what her father would do if he ever found out. She even contemplated letting him find them, just so she could find out.

Then he closed the gap between them.

Burning heat, soft lips, hands tangled in hair, and a distinctly bitter aftertaste that assured Road what they had was not love.

But it was fun, and Road loved fun.

She pulled back to smirk, and was met with his unusual solemnity. He always seemed different when he had nothing to hide. Or rather, when he had nothing to hide in; like an attitude or a fake name.

"Surprisingly common, maybe. But not constant or reliable."

He flinched at his own thoughts, aggravated by her words. Road felt the dull burn of satisfaction in her stomach. After all, this was not love. His suffering was her amusement, not her pain.

He rolled out from under her and got to his feet, a bitter smile twisting his lips.

"I don't know why I keep coming back."

"I know, but I'm not gonna tell you."

Road's smirk widened as she settled back onto her arms.

"Goodnight Junoir."

He stood in silence for a few minutes more, then left without a word. He was so hollow, in reality. No jokes, nick names or false non-chalance could hide that from Road. She wondered when it was that he'd stopped trying to use them.

Road sighed after him in boredom once more. She was the kind who required constant entertainment. Stars did not count, because she hated them.

Minutes passed in the silence of her own company, and the moon continued its journey across the sky.

A warm breeze rushed across a grassy plain, over Road's hill, through a garden of roses and into the halls of a manor house. Road glanced over her shoulder at her home, eyes searching but not really searching for the form of a boy who she knew was long gone. She should probably go back inside before her father found her missing and had a fit. She got to her feet, showering grass, and brushed her hands over her dress.

A final glare over her shoulder at the stars she had been watching, and she started down the hill. Her prolonged amount of time with them was really his fault.

She would much rather sit in her room under candlelight and think about rainbows. Even if they made her sick.

After all, that's kind of what she and he were.

Candles and rainbows.

Nighttime and day. White and multicoloured. Disjointed and connected under the label of opposites. And, Road mused, both flickering in and out of existance with the need to understand. The need to understand something far away and inexplicable.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

Road glanced up one more time with narrowed eyes.

Maybe that was why she hated stars.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>As author, I claim the right to state that the fic posted above made no sense. But I kind of liked it anyway. XD<strong>

**Well, let me know what you guys think please! :)**

**(I apologize for the fic being Road-centric again, but I was terrified of messing up Lavi's character)**

**;) review :)**


End file.
